Eliminate the Hicks
A family gang of lawless hillbilly hicks (aptly named "The Hicks") living on a farm outside Cambria have been continually terrorizing the town, and making it impossible to do business there. The people of Cambria are more afraid of the Hicks than they are of Deidranna's army, so they are in desperate need of someone to get them to stop. Acquisition Speak with Keith Hemps in Cambria Commercial District (G9). "About the only thing you won't find here is guns. Can't keep 'em. Every time I get one to sell, one of them hillibilly Hicks comes down here and steals it. That fraggin' family has been terrorizing Cambria for years. Bunch of crazy country cousins, just good for drinking and causing trouble. They live on a farm just east of here. Bloody tired of 'em, let me tell you. About the only thing the people in Cambria fear more than that whacked-out, inbred family is the Army. A catch-22, that leaves those hillbillies free to do whatever they please. Shoot 'em myself, but it's one big, happy, shotgun-toting family. And rumour has it that they have enough weapons stashed away to start their own war... Something I wouldn't put past 'em. Now, if you were to take a trip over there and talk some sense into them, this town would very much appreciate it. Earn you some points around here for sure." Walkthrough The Hicks live on a farm in sector F10, east of Cambria University. It is impossible to resolve things with the Hicks in a peaceful manner, so the only way to settle the issue is to kill them all. When a female merc talks to Daryl, he will propose to her and invite her to be a part of "the family". If you agree, you can take Hicks' weapons without bloodshed using the key in the hovel by the house, but you will lose the merc permanently and the Hicks will still continue to terrorize the people of Cambria. She will leave the team to join other "girls" in the barn... It isn't possible to rehire her after exterminating the Hicks though, so you've got to fight. She'll remain in the barn and when you approach her she'll complain about what happen, but won't be available to rehire in the field. Unable to rehire through computer, either. Tips & Tricks This will be a tough battle mainly because the Hicks have shotguns and Ruger Mini-14s. One shot from a short distance can seriously injure your merc even if they are wearing top armor. But 3 mercs with a good interrupt (high LVL) can do the job. To avoid getting shot and under crossfire, put them in the small room with no window, crouching and facing the door. Make a Hick enter this room or have him stand in the doorway by exchanging places and attack the door. All your mercs must be inside. You can also shoot one of the Hicks and rush back into the room, closing the door after you. Either way the Hicks will start pouring into the room and you should be getting interrupts all of the time. Fire with no extra aiming to conserve APs. With good fast guns you should be able to kill any Hick with 1~2 shots to the head. You can hide in the weapon shed instead, having killed the guard there. Or you can climb onto the roof and snipe 'em down. Another notable fact is that although they may be well armed, they are not as well equipped as the army. They do not wear any helmets, so a headshot often guarantees an instant kill. They also don't have any Night Vision Goggles and wear little to no armor, no gas masks, and never toss grenades or break lights at you. Thus, it is particularly effective to be engaging them at night. Be careful on your approach though as they will open fire on sight for trespassing. A trick is to preemptively station your mercs in ideal spots in or around the house during the day before speeding up the clock; most of the Hicks will be located in the barracks next to the kitchen and in the stable, with the occasional Hick scouting outside. A couple of mustard gas grenades can make quick work for the group of Hicks in the barracks. Whatever your preferred method is, don't forget to save often. Rewards *Increased loyalty in Cambria *Access to the Hicks' stock of weapons *Keith Hemps will be able to buy/sell weapons See also *The Hicks *Darrel Hick *Daryl Hick Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Quests Category:Cambria